Evil's daughter
by misslioness15
Summary: Two years after the Battle of Hogwarts, the war is still continuing. Voldemort is alive and stronger than ever. A mysterious girl comes and offers help. But who is she and were was she all this time?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The Forbidden forest had sunk in the darkness. Everything, even the trees, that were standing wide awake, were whispering danger. The forest occupants, highly reduced by the unstopping war, were hidden deep in its cool embrace and for years now didn't dare to come close to the castle.

Hogwarts, despite the tough times, still stood as tall and as magnificent as ever. It had long ago became a center of the resistance movement against the Dark Lord, a last spark of hope for those who still believed. But they weren't much. In the beginning everybody fought back, they were quite determined to stand up to the Evil. But then many gave up after the continuous fighting and losing people they loved. They settled with their fate and switched sides.

Suddenly the dead silence surrounding the school grounds was split by a loud pop. Not far away from the castle, near the beginning of the Forbidden forest, apparated a black silhouette. Tall, but definitely feminine. It headed straight to Hagrid's hut and knocked lightly on the door. But it was dark and empty, there was no one to open. The stranger knocked one more time. No result. She turned her head, covered by the black cloak she was wearing, towards the castle and simply stared ahead.

She stood there, completely still for about 10 minutes. Then she started walking towards Hogwarts with a fast, determined pace. But as she approached the entrance to the Great Hall, her footsteps slowed down – she was loosing her confidence. _What if they don't accept me? _The question was worrying her since the beginning of the mission.

Finally reaching the big, double, engraved doors she stopped again. She was trying to gather enough courage to knock. You could hear people speaking in low, serious voices.

The lady kept waiting. At last she took a sharp breath and raised her dainty hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: So here is Chapter one. I'm really excited about it. Hope you like it! **

Before my fist even touched the doors, they slowly started to open. Putting my best poker face I thought : _Let the game begin._

The Great Hall was …well huge. There was no other word to explain it. At least one hundred meters long and fifty wide . The walls were made of big pieces of marble, with big gothic-styled windows. You couldn't see the ceiling because it was charmed to look exactly like the real one. Right how it was completely black. There were four tables in the hall, one for every house. At the back was the teachers table. On the headmaster's throne sat an old woman. So that was _Headmistress _Mcgonagall. I mentally snorted at the title. Whatever . Now wasn't the right time for that.

The second I entered everyone stopped eating and looked at me. I wasn't surprised, I mean I've always acted a little dramatic like my mother.

I slowly took the hood off my head and I then I heard a collective gasp. Not like I wasn't expecting _that _too. I was beautiful and I knew it. I was tall, one seventy-five with legs that went on and on for miles. My hair was black and shiny, cascading in perfect ringlets to the middle of my back. I've often heard my face to be described "angelic'' . Small, cute, buttoned-up nose, high cheekbones and full lips, as red as cherries. But the feature I loved the most about myself were my eyes. Big, almond shaped with an intense sparkling green color . My aunt always told me that they looked just like my father's when he was young. I've always been proud to know that I resembled him so strongly.

Of course now he didn't look like that anymore.''_ Power_" he used to tell me. "_My appearance was a small price to pay. Look what I have now. Great power and an empire of true followers. And one day this will all be yours. You just have to prove yourself worthy. _" And that's exactly what I've been trying to do my whole life. This mission was my chance and I wasn't going to miss it.

While I deal with my inner monologue, I manage to take a good look of the people surrounding me. There was only one table on which everybody was sitting. _So this was the so-called "Resistance". These are the people that still think they can stop us? How pathetic._

Near the far end of the table was sitting their idol. Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. For me the boy, because of whom I didn't meet my father until three years ago and was shipped to that stupid wizardry boarding school in the middle of nowhere (or somewhere in Kansas, USA ). Because of him, I had lost everything, every chance to have a normal life , where I don't have to hide from everyone, afraid that they would kill me, if they found me. He was going to pay for everything he did.

Right next to him were this sidekicks – the Mudblood and one of the (many) Weasleys. For Granger I had heard enough. _The most brilliant witch of our age. Please. I was ten times better. I've done things, spells she can't even dream of. _Considering that I almost got expelled a few times for practicing "_dark and forbidden magic_". Whatever, I would deal with her later.

On the table I also saw a few other redheads. Probably the other Weasels. "_Those blood-traitors reproduce faster than rabbits". _That's all my best friend, Draco Malfoy, had ever told me about them. I knew that the girl's name was Ginevra and that she had a huge crush on Potter. Or they were already together. I wasn't sure which one.

Close to Potter, the Mudblood and the Weasleys were some other, unknown to me, people: a girl with hair so fair it looked almost white and big blue eyes, a dark-skined boy, another guy with sandy hair and blue eyes, a girl with dirty blond hair, and a tall, round-faced guy.

The teachers' table was now only half full. Except for Mcgonagall there was also that horrific half-breed Hagrid, a very, very short and old professor, who I assumed (form all I've heard ) was Professor Flitwick and a little, plump witch with grey hair and an ugly patched hat.

They all stared at me for a moment, that felt almost endless. Finally one of the Weasels stood up and asked.

"Who the hell are you?"

**So this is it. Sorry if she's a little bitchey but keep in mind that she was raised this way.**

**Oh and did you figured out who were the students I described?**

**Review and tell me what you think **


End file.
